Shadow and Maria: Return of a Fallen Angel
by Thesonicx666
Summary: This is not related to the story 'Shadow and Maria'. Shadow meets a girl hedgehog on who ran into him by accident. Shadow feels that he knows this girl, but can't put his finger on it. Who is this girl? Read and find out!


**This story is not related the story 'Shadow and Maria'. This is technically a remake of that story, but with a lot of changes…**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Shadow and Maria: Return of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Shadow's Pov

"Why did I decide to come here?" I asked myself. 'Perhaps it reminded you of her.' A voice in my head replied. I shut my eyes and thought of her. 'Maria, she would have loved to see this place. I know I promised myself I would leave my past behind me, but…' I sighed and continued through the flower field until I came across a pond and stood in front of it.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only five minutes. In this time more thoughts of Maria soared through my mind. Finally frustration took over and I yelled and punched a nearby tree and continued until I knocked it to the ground.

"Whoa Shad lighten up!" A familiar voice cried and snapped me back to reality. I turned towards the voice to find my greatest rival, the famous blue hedgehog named Sonic. "What are you mad about now anyway?" He asked me.

I could sense his concern, but I didn't want his concern. "None of your business." I replied and cross my arms.

He shrugged at me and ran off to who knows where. I sighed and turned back towards the pond and continued to think. 'Maria. What is my purpose here? Am I destined to fight alongside Sonic and his little group? Or is there something else?' So many questions swarmed my mind, but they were never and possibly will never be answered. I finally left the field and headed for home.

The next day…

? Pov

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ring straight into my ear and slowly turned it off. I lay there for a few seconds before I drowsily sat up, got out of bed and entered the bath room. I looked into the mirror to see my quills were messed up and proceeded to brush them back down.

I quickly got dressed in to my usual blue dress and blue shoes and hurried down stairs and greeted my best friend Mia who is a yellow and black lynx and is wearing a purple dress. "Oh you're up early." She pronounced.

I giggled at her for a moment before I responded. "Why would I be sleeping on such a beautiful day?"

"You got me there." She giggled.

"Anyway I'm meeting Mellissa at the mall today so I'll be going now." I said and ran for the door. "See ya!"

"Wait don't you want some-" I shut the door before she could finish. "-breakfast…" She sighed.

Shadows Pov

I don't understand why I bother to get up and about this early in the morning. I mean it's not like I have anywhere to go. No one to visit, no one to hang out with. I was about to head home when suddenly someone ran into me and fell over. "Ouch!" the person said.

I reached out my hand and offered to help her up which gladly took. "You ok?" I asked her.

She nodded and apologised for running into me. "I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going!"

"Don't worry about it." I said to her. "It can be hard to see through this crowd." I took a look at her and noticed that she was a bright yellow hedgehog that had hair that would reach down to her waist.

"Yeah your right, this crowd is rather large." She smiled. "Anyway I have to go. My friend is waiting at the mall for me. See ya!" She cried as she ran past me.

"Uh ok, bye!" I waved goodbye at the girl and turned back towards my previous path. 'Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last time I will meet that girl.' I thought to myself as I continued walking.

**Eggman's base**

Normal Pov

"Has the doctor come out yet?" A small silver robot asked a taller golden robot.

"No. He's been in there for the past week and the only one he's been letting in is Bokkun with some food." The Golden robot answered.

Suddenly a speaker above the door they were standing in front of turn on. "Decoe, Bocoe!" Came a voice from the speaker.

"Oh, yes Doctor!" The two robots saluted. "What have you been doing in there sir?" Decoe asked.

"Never mind that, just get in here and bear witness to my greatest creation yet!" The Doctor ordered and opened the doors.

The two robots looked to each other worriedly and entered through the doorway which shut immediately after. The two found themselves on an elevator which proceeded downward. After a few minutes they found themselves in a hanger of some sorts. The place was pitch black and there was no sign of the doctor anywhere. "Uh, Doctor?" The Golden robot said nervously. "Perhaps you could turn the lights on so we can see?"

Suddenly chuckling could be heard throughout the hanger. "With pleasure!" The Doctor said with an evil tone. But instead of the lights turning on the robots noticed a growing light behind them and turned around.

What they saw was no mere light, but was actually large flames which they then noticed were heading straight for them. "Um decoe. Please tell me that ball of flame isn't coming towards us." Bocoe pleaded.

"I-I'm afraid it is!" Decoe cried. The two began to run away from the flame but were stopped by a large closed door. "Doctor please let us out!" Decoe begged his creator.

Eggman laughed through the speaker. "Not a chance!" He cried. "You two have failed and humiliated me for the last time! So I've decided to use the two of you as test subjects for my new creation!" Eggman laughed manically as the two robots were engulfed by the flames. Once the flames cleared nothing was left of the two of them but melted machinery. Eggman laughed frantically at his new creations work. "Excellent! I created Decoe and Bocoe with unmelt able metal, and my robot melted them like it was nothing! Sonic this time there is no way you can possibly win!"

Eggman continued laughing as Bokkun who was in the room with him crept up to the glass with terror in his eyes. "D-Decoe, B-Bocoe…" He whispered to himself as tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Eggman said to the little messenger. "Be glad I didn't do the same to you." Eggman walked off and left Bokkun to stare at the remains of his two friends.

?'s Pov

"There you are!" Cried a red female hedgehog as I ran up to the entrance of the mall. "Where were you?"

"Sorry I'm late. I just ran into someone while I was on my way over here." I answered as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

The girl sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Again? You seriously need to watch where you're going." She advised. "Anyway come on let's get to shopping!"

Shadow's Pov

'That girl…' I thought to myself as I stood on a roof top overlooking the city. 'Why did she seem so… familiar? And the aura I felt around her…' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sounds of machinery flying by. I looked above me to see the Doctor flying away in his hovercraft, but what concerned me was the large bird like robot that was flying beside him. "What could the Doctor up to now?" With that I jumped from the roof, and once I landed on the ground I sped off and followed the Doctor.

After a few minutes of following the Doctor he stopped above a moderately large building with the word 'MALL' above the entrance. "A little mayhem will drive Sonic out in the open." I heard Eggman say and saw him point towards the building. Once he did the robot shot a couple missiles towards the building and exploded on contact.

Luckily only half the building was destroyed. "Doctor!" I cried in anger.

"Ah Shadow." The Doctor said with a smile as he turned towards me. "I had a feeling you were following me."

My eyes widened in surprise and wondered how he knew I was following him. "How did you-"

"You don't think I didn't see you on that roof top earlier did you?" He smirked. "I knew the whole time. I fact that was my intention, cause now I can test my brilliant creation on you!" I readied myself for the Doctors robot's attack. "But first. Let me finish off the building and all of it citizens with in.

I was about to attack, but then I heard a cry. "CHAOS SPEAR!" in an instant a yellow energy spear was thrown towards the Doctors hovercraft, but he steered out of the way in the nick of time. "Who dares attack the great Doctor Eggman?!"

I peeked down towards the ground to a girl standing in the wreckage of the building. "You again!"

"Fire all cannons at that insolent girl!" The Doctor ordered and the robot obeyed.

"NO!" I jumped from the roof top I was on and pulled out my chaos emerald. "Chaos… CONTROL!" In that instant I appeared next to the girl. I grabbed her and teleported away from the scene.

"What are you doing?! I need to stop him!" The girl pleaded.

"No he's too dangerous for you. Let me handle-"

"Is it because I'm a girl you think I can't fight?!" She cried as tears started to form in her eyes.

"N-no that's not what I meant." I said softly trying to calm her down.

The girl pushed passed me and stood there with her back towards me. "You don't understand…" She whispered.

Luckily I was able hear what she said thanks to my great hearing. "What don't I understand?" I asked gently.

"M-my friend Eva… He gave her a concussion." She sobbed. "He needs to pay. I'll show him what happens when he messes with my friends!"

I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. "Don't be stupid! You'll only get yourself killed!" I cried.

"Why do you care?! You don't even know me!" She yelled as she tried to get loose from my grip.

"Well call me crazy, but for some reason I think I do!" I exclaimed. "Now tell me your name?"

"Why should I?!" She cried as she squirmed.

"Just tell me!"

"Maria!" She cried as she finally got out of my grip and ran towards the battle.

While I just stood there shocked, confused and saddened. "M… Maria…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time: Meet Maria the Hedgehog**


End file.
